The Quest For The Griever Ch. 4
by curbwakz
Summary: This chapter I sorta threw in to go ahead and have Seifer join the party. After this chapter, the story will begin to pick up and Griever will start being mentioned. Reviews would be appreciated.


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Quest For The Griever (A Final Fantasy 8 Continuation)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All the Final Fantasy 8 original characters, places, and items in this story are copyright Squaresoft. All other characters are my works. Feel free to distribute this story as you like.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
by: curbwakz Chapter 4 Released: 12/29/00  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the group walked toward the remains of the demolished structure, they walked by a restaurant. Since they hadn't ate for hours, they easily decided to go get something to eat. Once they got a table, they each told the waiter what they wanted to drink as she scribbled down some notes, and left to fetch some sodas. They began to talk of when they had escaped from the D-District prison.  
-----  
  
"LOOK." Fuijin said as she pointed to a table across the other side of the restaurant.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the SeeDs that defeated Ultimecia that you used to be friends with?" Raijin asked.  
  
"...." Seifer mumbled as he looked toward the table that contained his old friends. Why had he been so stupid to serve the sorceress? Let alone Ultimecia. Sure, it had been around a year since he was disgraced for serving them, but he still felt sorry for it. He was now pretty much a loner, with only Fuijin and Raijin left. Squall still had many friends. As he continued to stare at the party, he saw Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa along with good 'ol Squall.  
  
Squall.  
  
It seemed he was the only one anybody ever talked about these days. Chicky, chicky, chicky, Squall Leonhart, look at him, running around, holding his you-know-what (Lionheart), sticking with you know who (Rinoa).   
  
(...I could have had all that fame. I could have beat Ultimecia, yet, somehow, I had been seduced to the evil...)  
  
"Aren't you going to talk to them?" Raijin asked as he finished swallowing a piece of steak.  
  
"..."  
  
"TALK." Fuijin added.  
  
"...Alright, alright...I'll see what's up..." Seifer said as he scooted out of his chair and walked toward his old friends.  
-----  
  
"Man! That was cool when we had to beat that huge machine before the place exploded!" Zell said excitingly.  
  
(...How long have they been talking about this?...) Squall thought as he picked up his soda.  
  
"Hey! Look who it is!" Rinoa said as she watched a familiar figure walk up toward the table.  
  
Squall turned a little bit to notice his old time rival walk up to the table.  
  
"...SEIFER!" Zell said as he stood up to shake hands with him.  
  
"Don't bother chicken-wuss." Seifer said with a small smile.  
  
"...Erghh...!" Zell grunted. " You haven't changed much, have you Seifer?"  
  
But, indeed, Seifer had changed a lot. He no longer wore that long white jacket, and he had grown a goatee moustache on his face. The only way you could definitely tell it was him was from that trademark scar running down his face opposite of Squall's.  
  
"Hey guys. What brings you here to Timber?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"We came to check out that creature that battled over that poor old building down the road." Quistis explained.  
  
"He...should have figured you guys would show up here...but I would never think all of YOU guys to come."  
  
"Yeah, Squall just had a feeling that we should go ourselves" Rinoa said as she looked at Squall. Squall simply rolled his eyes as he looked back at Seifer.  
  
"That so, Squall?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"...yeah..." Squall said.  
  
"Well, I haven't been doing much lately. Would you mind if I came along?" Seifer asked quite nicely compared to the way he used to talk.  
  
"Sure" Quistis said as she received nods from all of her friends.  
  
"Great. Let me go tell Fuijin and Raijin." He said as he walked back over to the table.  
  
"SO?" Fuijin asked.  
  
"I'm going to go along with them for a while. I need some adventure." Seifer said as he picked up his sword.  
  
"Yeah, you should get out for a while. We'll see you later." Raijin said.  
  
"BYE." Fuijin farewelled as Seifer walked over to his old comrades.   
  
When he got there, they were starting to leave. As they stepped out of the Restaurant, Seifer slowly pulled Squall to the side as the others continued to walk towards the building.  
  
"...What do you want...?" Squall said as he glanced at the others walking toward the building.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you don't hold any grudges against me." He took a breath before continuing. "Look. I'm not very good at this, but if you have any problems with me, i apologize."  
  
"...no...i don't have any problems with you... they're all behind me now. I understand you really didn't mean to make those choices a long time ago..." Squall said reassuringly.  
  
"So we're tight here?" Seifer asked.  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
"Great, now let's catch up to the others. " He said as the ran up to the others.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you liked that chapter. Kinda short, but I just felt the urge to write another time before the new year. And by popular demand...(yeah, like one review. :)...i went ahead and threw Seifer in a bit earlier than I was going to. As always, peace, and Happy new year. -curbwakz  



End file.
